Shattering Nightmare
by XAwkwardxDestinyX
Summary: When Nightmare, a girl of fear and doubt, is forced as a Meister into the DWMA after her parents and older brother are killed in a freak run in with a Kishin-Egg soul, the quiet girl has a hard time fitting in.But, will on weapon bring this girl out of her shell or reveal her nightmare-ish secret to the world?
1. Chapter 1

-Prologue-

I sighed trying to look through the dark for anything.A sign that maybe it wasn't room was small, and like I said, under lit.I pulled my knees up to my chin, pushing myself even farther back into the corner.

A flash of pale skin shot from my side view, I flinched, whipping my head to the side trying to flinch away from the contact."Easy 's ok, just me, remember?"Coaxed my older brother, was a weapon, and I'm a Meister, though sometimes under this roof that was a bad thing.

"Oh, , I just..."I laughed humorlessly, looking up at the faint blue glow of my brothers like twin navy blue souls.

His much larger hand found mine, giving it a soft squeeze before dropping contact again."It's alright."No it wasn' could just hear the hurt oozing from his voice.

I slowly nodded, "Ok...Do you think it's true?"

"I don't know, it is I don't know how we're going to get out of here, if we're going to-"  
"'To' what?"I asked, already knowing the answer.

He slowly shook his head."Nothing, I wasn't thinking."

Liar.I thought, though I let it slide.I knew what he was going to say, he thought we were going to die couldn't he just say it?"Oh, alright."I sighed glancing around the cement was only meant for the smallest possible storage area, if that though it was small than your average shed meaning no heating units . in June this place made me cold to the bone."Sane?"

My brother turned he glowing gaze back to me in an instant,"What is it, Night?"  
"What if they really are...?"I trailed off, knowing he'd catch my drift.  
Again he only shrugged."I...I don't know lil' sis, but we'll get out of here one way or another.I won't let this be either of our death beds, kapeesh?"  
"Kapeesh."I agreed with only the faintest ghost of a smile on my lips.  
Oh, how wrong he is.I thought again, not letting the realization that this was a promise my brother could NEVER 're never getting out of dead.I know it.  
Who'd miss or even know about two little orphan kids locked in a alone this little ol' cabin in the not me...

I was had passed since my parents usual time to get probably even knew they were dead yet, and that the two of us were even on Death's doorstep.

With every passing moment, it felt like my chest was coming closer to ripping apart at the seams, and my teeth , I couldn't help being cuddle up like a penguin to my brother nothing was helping the ice taking over our veins.

"Y-y-you still aw-awake?"I whimpered wearily.

Sane sat straight up next to me, obviously confused."H-huh?"

A tiny giggle escaped my lips,"I-I asked if y-you were still...A-awake?"

"Oh, uh, y-yeah.I'm still awake."He chuckled warily, scratching the back of his neck.

Barely.

"What about you, sis?Still holding up?"

"I-I guess..."I shivered, the chattering only becoming more and more constant.

"No, you're , don't chu lie to me, girly.I'm you're older brother for Death's sake!"

I shook me head,"N-nope.I'm f-fine."I turned my head away so I wasn't looking at him only to have a fuzzy black hoodie shoved in my face.

"Here."

What was he trying to do, play hero, be my savior?I though brothers were supposed to he crude and selfish, what happened to was so much better for humanity, both strength wise and brainy wise, he deserved to live so much more than I did.I was dirt compared to him.

"I don't want it."I said simply, crossing my arms over my chest.

He frowned laying it over my shoulders which I quickly took off, folding it and handed it back kindly."Please, Night, take me?"

"Don't you 'Night' me, not a chance."I sighed, pushing it into his arms no matter how much I wanted to be warm.I didn't deserve it.

"But-"

"'But' nothin'.Got it?"I snapped.

He sighed in frustration shaking his head, muttering something I couldn't make out under his breath.

Whatever, I huffed, if he was going to be a be it.

I slowly pushed myself to my this way I could earn a little body heat back.

"What are you doing?"He wondered, giving me a strange and I WAS the strange one?

I shrugged, beginning to walk( more like shuffled) in circles."Trying to drive out the crazy!What does it look like I'm doing?"I snapped, almost instantly regretting my tone.

"O-oh,"He said gruffly, with his eyes locked on the cement floor."Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

A sense of guilt washed over me."No,"I cut him off, pinching the bridge of my was I always so mean?"I'm sorry, you were just asking a question.I'm sorry, Sane, I didn't mean to snap at was completely uncalled for please forgive me?"

He gave me grin that didn't quite reach his . all were liars.

"No, it's cool you really think I get my feelings hurt so easily?"

Yes.

I rolled my eyes, giving him a soft smile."Yeah, actually."I teased the older boy.

"Oh, whatever you-"

The door suddenly burst off it's by that I mean, flew across the basement, narrowly missing taking Sane's, and my own, head off.

"Holy sh!t!Watch the fu-"

"Sane!"My eyes grew wide, staring at the...the THING in front of me.

"Kishin egg soul."He growled, taking my hand."...I know you're not my Meister, but I need your help, can you-"

"We don't even KNOW if I'm Meister, Sanity!What if-"

He smirked,"You are, trust follow your instincts, 'kay?Don't hold back, just fight."With that my brother became the very midnight blue-tinted sword in my panicked gazed turned up to the 7 foot tall man with tentacle-like limbs growing out 'his' back, and all over the place there were too many to count.

"Uh, uh...H-hi there!"I chuckled nervously, slowly stepping back till my back was to the no...Not good...

The beast man grinned, a wide, razor-like toothy grin, licking it's/his/her(?) lips."You look rather, tasty, though too thin, much to thin."It mused, stepping closer so it's lips breathed on my ear.I shivered trying to pull back, only to have my head painfully jerked back.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Where was I going?There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide.I was pretty much stuck between a rock and a hard place.

This is Universe is finally pulling the plug on me...

"Nightmare!" , I couldn't die, I WOULDN'T die!

My wrist's were held in place on the wall, so stabbing right away was out of the question.

The beast snarled,"Are you DEAF?!I asked ' . ?!'"

I only this was a chick, well, this was going to be a very...bad situation."Away from you!"

"That's the Nightmare I know,"Sanity whispered, though I didn't have time to respond before high kicking the thing in the...Yeah...It doubled over, groaning in pain, though still on his feet.

"Heh, guess it was a dude."I mused, swiping his feet out from under in mind, I'm 5"2, and a this guy, is well, almost seven feet , not exactly 'easy.'

I ran as fast as my feet would carry my, praying to be away from keep my older brother safe, I was expendable, but there is no way in Hell I'll let them hurt my 's MY before I was even half way up the stairs, the monster began throaty coughing( more or less gagging ) as it pushed it's self up from the ground.

It was almost like it was mocking me, laughing...Or at least trying...?

Great.(Note the sarcasm.)I mentally screamed, continuing up the stairs.

"Go back."My brother snarled, his image showing up in the reflection of the dark blue blade."You have to kill it before it kills anybody killed mother and dad!"

Turning back around, their was a breath of not so fresh air, and I almost instantly course through my eyes and nose, lacing its way though my . .Till all was dark fuzzies latched on, clinging to my visions.A blood curdling scream echoed throughout the tiny cement room... My scream.

"Nightmare!"A soft, so calm, so...soothingly, called to me then everything was just gone.

* * *

"...Who is she, again?"

A pained groan escaped my dry-as-a-dessert-lips, making my head ache dully.

Am I dead?

Whatever seemed to be happening suddenly came to halting silence.

No, if I were dead I shouldn't...WOULDN'T feel anything...Right?

A bright flash of white lip spilled in to my vision, causing me to cry out it pain.

You know, maybe it's all wrong?Maybe I am wrong, but...But, what about Sanity?!I sat upright a little to fast, and stars clouded my shot through both my sides, enough to make me clench my jaw, nothing I hadn't handled before.

"H-how-"A white haired girl murmured looking completely in shock.

People, NEW people...Without my brother...I screamed, jumping out of the heavenly soft twin bed towards a white curtain blocking my view.N-no, they're going to try and hurt me too!

Pushing the curtain aside, I started ahead at the boy in bed in complete ...


	2. Chapter 2

I was frozen in ...No!But if... I blinked, getting a good look at the boy was sitting sideways on the bed behind the curtain with pure white bandage wrapped around his shoulders, down to the bottom of his ribs.I could see he was muscular and had abs, but that's what mad him so scary.

He frowned, turning his head up so he was looking directly at me, he piercing onyx gaze full of confusion."Oh, uh...Hey?...See something you don't like?"He asked, his frown deepening.

I shook my head, a wave of fear washing over me sending my brain into began to falter, sway here and there like the ocean I'd been told so many times black creepies were back making a move on the edges of my vision, feeling my knees give out from under me.

A pair of strong arms managed to catch me before I fell, lowering my body to the icy floor like I was as frail as a flower."I asked you to NOT to mess with her, to come and get me or Lord Death when she woke up!What part of 'NOT' do you not understand?"That voice...

"Look, Ben, I'm sorry!She just started freaking out, we were trying to stop her but-"

"Uncle Ben?"I couldn't see his face, or anything about him for that matter, until electric blue eyes the same as Sane' same as ever had almost the same shaggy, ink-colored hair.

He looked down at me in shock,"You remember me?"He whispered almost as shocked as me.I hadn't seen him in...In I don't know how was always our safe guard when it came down to our parents and their...cruel didn't dare act like themselves around around my dads older brother.

I smiled slightly, slowly nodding could I not?We got new, clean clothes whenever he'd meals that kept of stomachs tortured or could be kids, even if just for the moment.

"But..But..H-how?"Tears brimmed his gentle eyes, and I finally noticed all the worry lines on his he really care?

"You were the only nice person I knew besides Sane."I murmured, my eyelids suddenly feeling like weights were attached, though I forced them to stay open.I wouldn't sleep now.

My uncle lightly pressed his lips to my forehead, sending reassurance throughout my entire being, but what if he was this was just all some sick joke, and he turned out to be exactly like my mom and ...This couldn't, _he_ couldn' the way things were playing out so far, no way was this like home, where ever we were now.

"Where's Sanity?"I asked suddenly remember my being alone.I had to know.

Uncle Ben's frown deepened, shaking his head once."We'll talk when you wake up my little Nightbird, sleep matters now except sleep."

My eyes shot open, and instantly the stale scent of iron hit my nose.A smell I'd grown far too accustomed to over the years... a grin plastered itself on my lips.

Bodies of those who'd fallen, and were on deaths door step lay all around my feet forming a sea of I didn't even ...My parents... Ben.I screamed staring around at the wasn't an 'OH-MY-GAWD-WHAT-HAVE-I-DONE?!' kind of scream it was more 'OH-MY-GAWD-I-LOVE-WHAT-YOU'VE-DONE-TO-THE-PLACE' kind of scream.

Someones had landed on my shoulder, though I didn't turn."Nice job, know, if you were anything like your stupid brother I didn't think you were going to work out, but my mistake!You really are a nightmare, for them at least."I didn't know who it was, I was to mesmerized my my blood coated I really...?

Suddenly everything began twisting, changing sounds of own laughter filling my ears as I lifted the heavy double bladed axe in my hands, also coated in blood, over my shoulder."I am nobodies 'pet'."I growled, driving it through their body with their body fall to the ground as just another drop of blood in the ocean of it.

The axe was lifted from my grasp, and there stood the almost-ginger haired boy coated from head to toe in was oozing heavily from his shoulder."Why?"He whispered before collapsing at my feet like everybody else, my crazed laughter starting up again.

My eyes shot open, a scream escaping my lips.I was breathing hard, almost like I'd run a marathon...Or killed an entire city.I looked around to reassure myself of where I was no dead bodies, instead I was laying on a hard metal bed with desk in the was a tiny room with an even smaller amount of light filtering in through a the smallest bared window ten-feet about the bed, and out from under the cracks in the door, and another tiny bared opening in a metal door across the room.

A jail cell...


End file.
